Talk:Shifting Body Technique
Why... ...does this have to be its own article? What's wrong with just noting this in Burami's article? ★''''' [[User:WindStar7125| WS7125'']]Mod 15:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Hm... Well he did increase in size, not just his belly.--Omojuze (talk) 15:17, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not entirely sure that he did. This episode had some weird animations, especially regarding Burami. For example, how can his fat spin? I think this was just some kind of puffing up. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:20, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :::True. Maybe this technique is Partial Multi-Size Technique on his belly + Multi-Size Technique and that's how the belly is moving this way?--Omojuze (talk) 15:21, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Those are Hiden, I doubt that he knows those techniques. And I mean, it's reasonable that his belly fat is making waves around his body, but it shouldn't be able to spin, dragging Kiba and Akamaru with it. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:24, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::No, I mean like a variation, not exactly the same. Somehow hiding kunai in his belly was also strange. I don't know. I don't see why we shouldn't keep this to list what Burami's belly-like abilities are, but I you disagree, then...--Omojuze (talk) 15:26, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::OK? One can just copy and paste the content of this article to Burami's. '''Yes, it has to be noted, we're Narutopedia, but it doesn't have to be its own article, especially if it's an unnamed technique and there is only one user, or there are already articles for similar techniques. :::::: ★''''' [[User:WindStar7125| WS7125'']]Mod 15:29, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Physically doubling in size is not normal. And we don't really have proof that it was because of animation. Also, this is a filler - get used to getting unnamed technique because god knows why don't they call out techniques when they use 'em.--Omojuze (talk) 15:30, March 5, 2015 (UTC) /Shrugs. I give up. ''★'' [[User:WindStar7125|'' WS7125''''']]Mod 15:42, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :This is not a wikipedia. We record on everything we see. Also, we have this. We could merge 'em, but Gozu didn't change entirely in size.--Omojuze (talk) 15:44, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thing is, we're bound to get weird techniques with little to no explanation. So where do we draw the line? When is it enough information to create an article? For example, we have at least two new techniques in this week's episode. One has a name and even some explanation to it, the other has no name or anything. So things like names or explanations apparently aren't what define techniques. Following that logic, we could create an article for everything anyone ever does and justify it being a technique, simply because we have no set factors that need to be reached first. What's stopping me for creating a technique about Burami's belly kunai shoot? Or that claw guys sand cloud creation? You might say "Those obviously aren't techniques", but I could say the exact same about this or other unnamed techniques and somehow, that wouldn't count. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Dude, this is a filler. There's bound to be unnamed techniques. Clearly, changing size is a technique because we've seen it be done before. And using the belly like that just looks abnormal.--Omojuze (talk) 15:54, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Name and function? I From every indication, especially given this week where Burami bounced and Kunai sprung off him, is this technique not more connected with his elasticity more than some sort of size alteration?--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 02:40, March 13, 2015 (UTC)